Simply Magic
by GiantFlyingScythe
Summary: Ritsuka Fujimaru dies a few years after the events of Fate: Grand Order, leaving his Servants, his family behind with a promise to remember him. This turns him into a Heroic-Spirit, and he finds that his first summon would be a strange one. Contacted by a certain entity and asked for assistance in preserving humanity once more. How will he deal with the eccentrics at the ISA?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter updated: 12th may 2018.**

 **Hey everyone!**

 ***dodges chair thrown by TBWT and UA fans***

 **Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating those two stories for a while now, but-**

 ***dodges piano***

 **Can we not!?**

…

…

 **As I was saying. I'm really sorry for the delay on my other two stories but I've been busy. And, I've had another one of those "creativity surges" I've mentioned in, TBWT I think? That makes me unable to focus on anything else than the new ideas I get.**

 **Don't worry though, new chapters for both stories will be out soon.**

 **This idea was one I got on a whim and decided to write the start on. It became so good in my opinion that I continued on it and decided to give it a shot. I'll try to circulate between updating this, TBWT and UA from here on out, so I don't rush and update all three at the same time.**

 **And yeah, another IS xover… I seem to be obsessed with it.**

 **Welp, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1: Sad Yet Comforting**

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru sighed heavily as he tried his best to soothe the sobbing woman leaning over him, his hands protectively and desperately clutched in her own.

His breathing was slightly rigid, as he lay on what would be his deathbed. The room was large enough for all of Chaldea's Servants and workers to be present and pay their respects in his final moments.

"S-senpai"-Mash stammered weakly through her tears, "Please, don't l-leave"

Ritsuka smiled kindly, reaching a hand up to caress her cheek carefully. Tears lined his own, but his smile was one that had always been able to calm even the most troublesome of his Servants. It had been an amazing adventure. But like all things…

Even adventures like this, must come to an end.

"Mash"-He said. The girl looked him in the eyes. Her tear-glazed purple meeting his kind ice-blue, "Everyone"-He continued, knowing he had everyone's full attention, "As long as you remember me… I won't be truly dead… Which is an actual fact in this case"-His smile became even brighter, as he looked around at the Servants and workers present, to his restrained capability in the bed.

Some gained a small smile in content, knowing that was true, while others were full on gleaming as they were reminded of it. As much as Ritsuka himself would've liked to deny it in any other situation, his journey was that of a legend bound for history. If his Servants, who were legends in their own right remembered him, then his own legend would thrive for eternity.

Mash smiled weakly, her sobbing calming slightly, but she never let go of his hands. Hers were trembling. Trembling out of fear to lose him.

"P-promise you'll come back?"-It wasn't Mash who'd made the request. Ritsuka turned to the female voice of the Servant who did, and gave her a reassuring nod along with his calming expression.

"Of course, Joan". Jeanne Alter was one of the Servants who relied on him the most. His words had really hit home to her when they met, face to face in France.

 _Flashback_

" _Hold"-He ordered, just as Saber Alter was about to strike the false saint one last time, and finish her. The altered Artoria heeded her Master's words, and her blade remained at her enemy's neck, but resting._

 _Ritsuka walked over to the two combatants, and Jeanne Alter shot him an enraged look._

" _What is the meaning of this?"-She hissed, "I'm done for, FINISH ME!"-She yelled in anger. She was backed into a wall, disarmed, and without enough prana to dematerialize. She was defeated._

" _Why?"-It was a simple question. Yet that one question could be as heavy as the sun, or as light as air, an infinite amount of answers. The "Dragon Witch" gained a look of confusion at Ritsuka's question, silencing her, "I need to know. Why do all this?"-He elaborated. His words were free of malice or hate. They only held sadness and curiosity, something that baffled the Altered Saint. Her look of confusion vanished however, and was replaced with one of pure rage, hatred, and betrayal._

" _Why?"-She echoed, "WHY!? I WAS BETRAYED BY MY OWN COUNTRY!"-The enraged Alter shouted, tears welling up in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks, "The same country, that I risked my life for"-She sobbed slightly, leveling an icy glare at him._

" _!?"-Everyone present was beyond surprised when Ritsuka hugged her. Even Saber Alter, who lowered her blade slightly to keep it from pointing at her Master._

"… _I can't say I understand how you feel"-Ritsuka started, "But, I can understand why you feel like you do"-He said in a comforting tone, "Being executed by those you tried to save… I don't think many would fare any better in your situation"_

 _Jeanne's emotional defenses were already crippled, but what he said broke them. She buried her face in his shoulder, crying out all the anger, all the resentment and betrayal she'd tried to let out through violence._

 _Saber Alter allowed a small, very small smile, as she lowered her blade in a relaxed stance. The non-altered Jeanne D'Arc gave her temporary Master a look of approval, if her beaming smile, and barely noticeable tears rolling down her cheeks was anything to go by. Mash was also sobbing, as was Kiyohime but both of them, as well as Georgios held smiles._

 _Elizabeth… Didn't fare as well. She was full out crying at the scene, having to use a slightly amused Jeanne as support to stand._

 _Flashback End_

He held no negative judgement on any of his Servants. And he made that very clear. No matter what their legends or stories said of them, he would always remain open-minded.

"… Your legend is a grand one"-The normally haughty voice of Gilgamesh Archer declared, surprising some, "Surely, the source of a powerful Heroic-Spirit. I am grateful to have been a part of this endeavor… Master"

"It's very much appreciated, Gilgamesh"-Ritsuka replied.

"When you get back, you owe me a spar"-Mordred declared, though he could easily tell she was having as much of a hard time keeping her tears back as most of the others, "I call dibs on testing your abilities as a Heroic-Spirit"

"I promise"-Ritsuka said, "Oh, and when you do summon me, please don't suffocate me first thing? Kay?"-He asked, a faux look of worry on his face. The mood brightened instantly, and some let out small giggles, while others settled for smiling… Or, just, not frowning like they usually do, "It might take some time… But, just remember me. And I'll be back before you know it"

* * *

Normally, a person in this situation would feel regret. Or sadness. Some kind of negative emotion. But Ritsuka was happy.

Happy for all the friends he'd made. His family, the so-called Servants, more properly referred to as Heroic-Spirits. Roman, and the other workers.

He was dead now, standing on a white mirror-like "ground" in an endless black void. Dressed in his white dress-coat, with a black belt over his breast area, and another holding his black dress-pants in place. A pair of black low-heel shoes, his black hair, and ice-blue eyes.

It was as if he was still alive.

"Feels strange, doesn't it?"-A soothing regal female voice said kindly. Ritsuka turned his attention around and saw a woman. Transparent in nature, with a particle-like body shining blue with soft green eyes, "How rude of me, my name is Alaya, goddess and ruler of the Counter Force…. Sort of"-Alaya introduced herself with a bow of greeting, and a sheepish smile at the end. Ritsuka smiled slightly, but raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's a pleasure, but what do you mean, sort of?"-He asked.

"I am simply a fragment of the force known as Alaya, given a personality for this occasion. Oh, and really, the pleasure is all mine. I can not thank you enough on the behalf of the Counter Force for what you did"-She replied kindly.

"I was the only one who could do anything at the time… And I'm happy I did. There's no need to thank me"-He waved her off.

"Even so, what you did was extraordinary. But, as you know, your mortal life has ended, and your time as a Heroic-Spirit begun"-She replied, "While it is incredibly embarrassing to admit, I would like to ask a favor of you". Ritsuka raised an eyebrow again.

"Need anything, you need only ask. What kind of favor?"-He asked.

"Well, as you are aware, the Counter Force exists to protect humanity…" Ritsuka nodded, "Because of Human History's incineration, our capabilities were cut immensely short, and the Counter Force is still recovering. That is why I was created, to ask you for assistance while Alaya recovers. As for what we need assistance with: in a separate version of the future of this world, a set of events play out that we wish to keep in check, not necessarily stop, but we'd like to keep our eyes open at least"-"Alaya" explained.

"Right, so I would basically be your eyes and ears in this "alternate future" until something happens that requires direct intervention… Did I get that right?"-Ritsuka asked.

"Yes… You will be summoned as a Servant however… Because of what I mentioned earlier, with me providing you with prana, so you won't have to worry"

"Hmm, alright. So I'll be on guard-duty as a Servant with you as my Master?"

"Well, I suppose you could see it like that. If you want to call "keeping people in possession of machines capable of matching some low-tier Servants in line" as "guard-duty""-She replied in an amused tone.

"I see. Well, consider it done. I have two requests though"-Ritsuka replied.

"Ask away"

"First off, can I be allowed some time to get accustomed to my abilities as a Heroic-Spirit first?"

* * *

To say that Ritsuka Fujimaru was pleased would be an understatement for centuries to come! Adrenaline and excitement filled his mind and muscle as he wielded the red, cursed lance, Gaé Bolg against some training dummies Alaya had materialized for him.

" **GAÉ BOLG"** -He bellowed, as the lance shone an eerie and sickening combination of black and red, as he threw it at one of the dummies.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* The resulting explosive sound was one he enjoyed, and couldn't help but grin at. While he was by no means a sadist, he did enjoy large explosions. Though, not a vivid fan of Michael Bay… There was such a thing as too much.

That aside, his Noble Phantasm was something he was incredibly happy to have.

The Phantasmal Cards gave him access to pretty much anything he had access to in Chaldea… Basically, the Noble Phantasm would draw five options out of a pool of magical items, other Noble Phantasms, Mystic Codes and what not, based on his luck stat. He could then use those five as long as he liked, but would have to discard them in order to draw another five which would be decided by chance... Kinda like a card game.

His class was Ruler… Though, for a Ruler his stats, bar the Noble Phantasm, were rather mediocre.

C stats through and through, the exceptions being his Mana and Endurance at an A+ and A respectively. He wasn't discouraged by this though.

He sighed in content as he mentally called out to Alaya to tell her he was ready for the mission.

* * *

 **Hello again, as you can see, I have changed a couple of things in this chapter. This was done because I got some criticism stating that "All the Worlds Legends" was too OP as a Noble Phantasm. I don't disagree, which is why I changed it. With Phantasmal Cards, it's basically a nerfed version of it.**

 **Also, I changed his and Alaya's conversation a bit. I'm not extremely well versed in how the Nasuverse functions, but I'm not a complete noob. Here, I changed it so that "Alaya" is actually a fragment of the Counter Force given a personality to be the Master of Ritsuka during his mission while the real Counter Force recovers from the blow they took from history incineration.**

 **Thank you all for the comments and criticism. You people are what makes me grow and evolve as an author. And thanks to all of you who just reads the story too, of course.**

 **The new chapter of Simply Magic might be uploaded somewhere within a week from now… No promises, but I'll try to keep the deadline.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you all have a pleasant day! Good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Okay, so the reason why this is out so late is because… I wanted to really take the time to think about how to proceed with this story, but I couldn't decide.**

 **So, here's my solution. I have the two different versions I wrote in this chapter, marked as Version (number). I want you guys to vote for which one you want me to continue on.**

 **Now, without further a due…. Let's get started.**

 **chapter 2: New world... Sort of.**

 **Version 1**

* * *

Once he opened his eyes, Ritsuka had to admit that the sight of the clear blue sky was incredibly beautiful. Especially without the large distortion he'd seen in every singularity, that had ruined the sight every time.

He winced slightly as he sat up and felt a dull pain course through his body. Might just be his consciousness getting used to being in a body again. After all, this was his first summon.

"Good morning sleepy head"-A cheery female voice to his side called out, and he turned his head. A rather short young woman, with brown hair flowing freely down slightly past her shoulders and redish-brown eyes. Dressed in a casual attire, a black short-sleeved T-shirt, navy-blue jeans and a pair of dark-blue and black running shoes. She also sported a big smile, which only seemed to widen at his confused look, "My, you don't remember me? I suppose I look very different from when we met, but I thought my voice would at least clue you to who I am"

"Alaya?"-He asked, dumbfounded as he spotted the Command-Seals on her wrist…

Did she even need those?

"Mhm"-She confirmed, nodding her head up and down in an excited manner, "Sorry if I seem a little energetic. It's just, the first time I've been out in the world like this… What about you, quite some time since you were out of Chaldea right?"-She asked. Ritsuka chuckled in response.

"Yeah, quite some time"-He replied in a distant tone, looking out at the scenery. Alaya had chosen a remote location apparently, apparent by the trees around them, and large open field of flowers they were in.

"Come on! Let's go exploring before we start with the mission!"-Alaya suddenly grabbed the hand of the bewildered boy and pulled him up and along with her as she excitedly led them… Somewhere.

"Erm, not to ruin the moment, but explore where exactly?"-Ritsuka asked. She stopped, and gained a contemplative look, before she glanced at him.

"Hmm. Well, there's a large town, just short of being a city not far from here. Oh, and you might want to get something more casual… Don't want the Mages Association onto us the first day"-She replied.

"…While I don't mind getting something more casual, what problem would we have with the Mages Association? We're from the Counter Force"

"Yeah, it's just that they have no idea that the Counter Force is weakened and need to use Servants instead of Counter Guardians… Nor that Alaya exists as a conscious physical human… Small part of it, I may be"

"Ah"-He replied in understanding as he changed his Mystic Code from Chaldea to Royal Brand, stopping to look at her with a confused expression when she pouted at him.

"I said something casual. You look way too serious in that outfit"-She answered my silent question. The ex-master sighed and put a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"I don't have anything more casual to change into that won't give us away. My ability only includes the Mystic Codes I wore in Chaldea"-He explained, "And don't you need anything to cover the Seals?"

"…Fine. And yeah, I have gloves… But, considering none of your Mystic Codes from Chaldea will do… You and I will be going shopping once we get into town!"-She declared, pointing at him exaggeratedly with a big grin on her face. Ritsuka just shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

…

…

…

He shouldn't have said that.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?"-The newly made pack-mule grumbled, annoyed as he had to carry a large pack of clothes in his arms. Alaya smiled beside him, skipping along happily.

One of the things Ritsuka forgot about normal modern society from being in Chaldea for so long, was that if a male ever went out shopping with a female, it was probably not going to be a good time for him.

"Because you couldn't resist my Kawaii"-She replied cheerily. Ritsuka's mind froze, and so did his body as he _slowly_ turned his head towards her.

" _Where_ did you learn that?"-He asked.

"Oh, I learn from my "friends""-He caught on by the tone she used when she said "friends". She meant the Counter Guardians.

"… I have no words"

"Good, then let's get moving!"-She pointed forward and started marching in an exaggerated military style.

"*Sigh* Just what have I gotten myself into"-The poor boy groaned as he started jogging to catch up to her. Is this how Servants usually feel when they are summoned? Do Servants get summoned by little girls often?

 _In another part of the world, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou and Illyasviel Von Einzbern all sneeze at the same time…_

He pitied them… Then again, he was in the club now too, supposedly.

* * *

"… Alaya, what is this?"-Ritsuka asked as they stood in a hotel room. Well, hotel room would be pushing it.

"It's our hotel room, why?"-The Counter Force fragment tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"This, is not a hotel room… This is a luxury villa in a hotel building"-Ritsuka deadpanned at her, "How did you even get the money for this?"

"Ehehehe, funny thing about that"-The girl laughed sheepishly. Ritsuka gave his Master a flat look.

"Please don't tell me you tricked the personnel"-He said in an equally flat tone.

"Magecraft works wonders! It's not my fault that it's so much fun to mess with people…"-She pouted and crossed her arms. Wow, she really was taking her role as a little girl seriously, "Oh, and don't worry about people listening in on us. I have already set up a bounded field". Ritsuka could only gawk at her.

"What? When? How?"-He shook his head, "When did you have time for that?"-He asked with a raised eyebrow and a slightly pained expression. The headache was real. Alaya shook her finger in a "no no" kind of way with a gleaming smile.

"Secret~"-She replied in a singsong tone, skipping off into the, ah, hotel room.

*Sigh*

"Next thing you know, she's rented a super-car or something"-Ritsuka muttered before he followed her into said "hotel room".

"So"-He said as he put the package with clothes down on the floor next to one of the beds, Alaya turning to look at him, "What now?"-He asked.

"Well"-Alaya put a finger to her chin in thought, "I guess our fist order of business would be to catch the attention of the IS Academy, since we're supposed to be attending it"-She replied.

Ritsuka blinked.

"Academy?"-He asked, "And why? Can't we just apply normally if it's so important?"

"… I forgot to tell you pretty much anything about the IS, didn't I?"-She asked rhetorically, palming her forehead in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I think you did"-Ritsuka had a small smile on his face.

"In that case, get ready for a _long_ explanation"

* * *

"No"

"… What?"-Alaya didn't understand the sudden declaration.

"I mean, no, going to the ISA would _not_ be preferable!"-He half shouted, "Isn't there any other way?"-His expression turned pleading.

"No, not really, why? I thought you'd be used to constant female attention~"-She teased. Ritsuka rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"My Servants in Chaldea weren't a bunch of schoolgirls with raging hormones"-He shot back, glaring at her, "Why would the ISA be the best choice anyways?"

"Because, that's where most of the world's IS units are stationed"-Alaya argued.

Ritsuka frowned. He wanted to say that it wasn't the best choice, but Alaya knew a lot more about this "alternate future" than he did. He'd just have to trust her, no matter how little he actually wanted to go to this female pit of hell by the sounds of it.

'An academy filled with teenage girls who think they're all that… Just spells for destruction'-He thought grimly.

* * *

 **Version 2**

Ritsuka awoke with a start, looking around him his eyes grew wide when he realized…

He was in the air, clouds moving below his feet.

And just as he thought things couldn't get more absurd, he noticed the metal suit he apparently wore.

"What? What's going on?"-He questioned, looking over himself. The suit was a sleek design, and covered his legs, upper-stomach and arms. The armor was colored black, like a skin-suit, covered by white pieces like composite armor. Looking over his shoulders, he noticed two round pieces floating above them, with a single spearpoint shaped "wing" hovering by each, colored in black with a green light shining in the middle of the round parts.

"You're finally awake? Good, we don't have much time"-A familiar female's voice called out to him.

"Huh?"-He turned his vision to the person who spoke, and saw a woman with long brown hair, and hazel eyes, wearing a similar metal suit. Hers was colored lime-green lined with cerulean-blue "lines" across the armor, two giant silver-colored Valkyrie shaped wings by each of her shoulders, looking like they were made of energy. A teasing smile found itself on her face.

"Checking me out huh? Well, I'm afraid we don't have time for that"-She said, her expression turning serious. Dumbfounded, Ritsuka could only reply with:

"Alaya?"

Alaya nodded, and motioned to follow her as she took off. Ritsuka winced at the sonic boom, and did his best to follow. Alaya summoning him here had given him some insight as to how he would pilot his suit, but nothing extensive, so he was just working with the bare basics.

"Long story short"-Alaya started across their mental link, "These suits are called Infinite Stratos. They are only pilotable by women, under normal circumstances. Currently, an unmanned unit is going rogue, and has a couple of other pilots pinned. It's our job to make sure they get out alive"-She explained.

"Um, right… So, if only women are able to pilot these… Infinite Stratos. How come I'm capable?"-He asked, keeping his eyes on the small dot in the sky that was Alaya, as to not lose sight of her.

"You're a Heroic Spirit dummy"-She chided, "And besides, these suits made for you and me, are magical constructs… Kind of like Emiya's tracing, but suits instead of Noble Phantasms"

"… I see"-Was his reply, as he continued to soar through the sky. An idly eye went to the ocean bellow when the clouds dispersed, and Ritsuka had to admit, this was an exciting experience. He soon spotted what looked like lightning-bolts being flung across the sky from different angles and positions. He flew up to the still from of his Master, waiting for her command.

"The loner is our target, you can still use your Noble Phantasm in your IS unit, so don't hold back!"-Alaya said enthusiastically, grinning widely as she materialized a sword in her right hand, "Looks like two of them are in trouble, think you can distract it?"-She asked.

"On it"-He grinned once seeing the cards his Noble Phantasm provided him with, and took off.

* * *

The Silver Gospel's AI had not accounted for the arrival of another personalized IS, and it was cut off mid-attack on one of its opponents as three green-lit knives pinged at its shield points faster than it could react. It turned, and located the source. An unknown black and white IS that was approaching…

Turning its back on the opponent was a mistake, as Ichika hit it over the back with a swing of his sword. The Rogue IS was sent sprawling in the air, but quickly regained its balance. The new arrival shot out three more knives, colored red this time, which the AI noticed were slower than the green ones, and easily avoided them.

"Surprise!"-It was not going well for the poor AI.

*BAM* The metal shuttered under the pressure of the sword that made contact with the IS, even with the energy shields protecting it.

Two new arrivals, one female and one male, Ichika and the girls noted, much to their surprise. As far as they knew, Ichika was supposed to be the only male capable of flying the otherwise women-only machines.

The male pilot flew over to their location.

"You all right? Anyone hurt?"-He asked.

"Eh, I don't think so"-Ichika turned to the girls for confirmation, all of which responded with a shake of their head.

"Good"-Then new male pilot replied, "I know you guys have questions. But let's save that for when we're done with bucket-head here, alright?"

"Ritsuka~"-The unknown female pilot whined, "Stop slacking off and help me!"

"*Sigh*. On my way"-The person they could now identify as Ritsuka replied exasperatedly as he took off towards the fight, yelling "Leave the rest to us!".

"Wait!"-Ichika tried to follow him, but was held back by Houki, who shook her head at him.

"If they say they can take it, we should trust them. They are helping us, after all"-She reasoned. Ichika glanced at the other girls, who had agreeing expressions of varying degrees, and sighed in defeat.

Back with Ritsuka and Alaya, the former materialized a new set of Crimson Black Keys in both his hands, which he used to slash at the AI controlled IS. The IS weaved and dodged around his strikes, but as Alaya joined in it was having a much harder time.

Ritsuka threw one set of Black Keys at it on close range, hitting home with two of three… His aim was never really that good, so it was to be expected. The super-powered Black Keys did a number on the enemy's shields, and the AI listed the blades with a crimson glow as more of a threat, and did everything it could to avoid being hit by them.

Unfortunately, this allowed for Alaya to slash it across the chest, as Ritsuka's persistent attacks at both close and medium range made for the excellent distraction. The silver single-edged jagged sword had an icy-blue glow to it as it made contact with shields, and brought them close to the limit. The AI began to "panic" as it switched to more desperate measures, releasing a hailstorm of plasma around it.

Ritsuka smirked, as a black, purple and silver shield materialized in his right hand.

"Lord Camelot"-He chanted as the shield lit up and stopped the plasma projectiles dead. Alaya had already moved behind him, and was unharmed because of it.

"HAH!"-She then charged with all her might and thrusted her sword out which impacted the Rogue IS and rendered its shields completely drained. Raising her blade once more, she swung it down on the IS's arm, cutting it off before repeating the process, turning the IS into shish kebab.

"… Well, that happened"-Ritsuka trailed off, looking at his Master's handiwork.

"Yup"-Alaya replied, breathing heavily, "Also… Black Keys? Is your luck really that bad?"-She asked. Ritsuka grumbled and looked away.

"It's always the Black Keys…"-He muttered. Meanwhile, the teens off to the side were staring in shock at them, wondering who they were… And making a mental note not to get on the female pilot's bad side.

* * *

 **And there you have it! So, once again, leave a review with your vote on either:**

 **Version 1**

 **Or Version 2**

 **Basically, version 1 has a slower, more developed approach, while version 2 is more direct "getting right into the good shit" kind of thing.**

 **I'll give it a week before I'll start working on the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **As always, have a great day, or night.**

 **GFS signing off.**


	3. Special Chapter 1

**Chapter updated: 22nd July 2018. I changed her hair color from light-blue to purple.**

 **Hey everyone! Guess what? I'm not dead!**

 **I've been having a bit of a problem continuing with this story, but, I'll manage.**

 **The third chapter will still take some time to make, considering my constant rewriting of the thing because it always ends up different to what I wanted. But, in the mean time, enjoy this special little chapter I made as an apology.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Special Chapter 1**

* * *

Running, gunfire, shouting.

The little girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her, all to get away from the source of those three things.

She didn't understand. Why were they shooting at her? She was just trying to help them. She'd saved their lives and in return, they tried to take hers.

Another salvo of bullets zip past her, and grazes her long purple hair slightly.

She cries. Cries out of confusion. Out of… Of.

Another salvo, this time a bullet nicks her in the leg and she falls.

A pair of tear-filled red eyes stare back fearfully at the three soldiers as they approach her, with their guns aimed at her.

 **ANGER.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"-Cries of agony ring out as her eyes light up, and the three soldiers drop their weapons to hold their heads. One by one, their heads explode in a shower of blood, and their bodies fall limp to the ground.

They didn't deserve her kindness. Didn't deserve to be saved. If everyone around her was going to try and kill her for being kind?

She'd kill them first.

She had no memory of who she was, only vague visions. But, if this was the world she grew up in, she was happy to have lost them.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Who is this little girl able to kill with only a glance?**

 **And before you all ask, this was no omake. This character will be introduced into the actual story.**

 **Now then, I hope everyone has a great day, or night.**

 **Good bye! :)**


	4. Friends

**Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Though I feel like I could be…**

 **Seriously, it's hot as hell here right now, which has affected my writing a lot. I'm sorry for the wait but, the next chapter is finally here.**

 **Also, two things before I start the chapter, I fixed the little girl's hair-color from light-blue to purple in the previous chapter, sorry for any confusion.**

 **And lastly, I found that I haven't really replied to any of my reviews….**

 **Whoops.**

 **I'll do that at the end of this chapter.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, third chapter here we GO!**

 **Chapter 3: Friends**

* * *

"Okay, so, how do we want to handle this?"-Ritsuka asked as he finished buttoning the light-blue casual shirt he'd gotten during their little shopping run, "Because the only thing I can think of, is stealing one. And I'm not exactly down for that"-He said with a troubled expression.

Alaya giggled slightly at her Servant as she finished combing her hair and turned to address him.

"Well, good thing we won't need to then. Here"-She said handing him a piece of white metal. Her Servant raised an eyebrow at the object.

"Erm, what?"-He questioned. Alaya leaned in and whispered something in his ear… Which made his eyes go wide.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean… That's going to get a LOT of attention"-He replied, eyeing his master uncertainly.

"Not if we keep it a secret"

"*Sigh* You're the boss"-Ritsuka gave in with a sigh as he slumped down onto his bed.

"Hehehe, indeed I am… Now, to publicize you as the world's second ever male pilot!"-She exclaimed excitedly. Her Servant regarded her oddly as he tilted his head slightly.

"And, uh, how do we even know I can pilot one to begin with?"-He asked. Alaya grinned in response.

"Your saint graph"

"What about it?"

"It registers you as not just a male… But both male and female… Besides, i think _she_ won't have too much of a problem with it"-She explained with a smile.

….

….

….

Ritsuka's face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to process what he'd just been told.

"Both, male, and female? Why? How does that even make any sense?"

"Hmm? I dunno. Maybe it has to do with another version of you being female or, something. I've got nothing"-Alaya replied with her chin couped in one of her hands, before she grabbed his hand, "Come on, I want to show you the plans!"-She exclaimed dragging him into the livingroom were a board was set up.

"This… Seems a bit excessive"-Ritsuka commented as he looked at the board his Master had set up, "I, didn't think we'd be doing a heist"-He deadpanned.

"Hmm, well we need to get you into the public eye somehow right? This is the perfect plan. I sneak in, put a fake name on the register and make everyone believe i'm supposed to be there for testing as a student. Then, you as my caring older brother comes by to pick me up but gets lost in the process, ends up in the IS storage room and activates it"-Alaya explained with a small smirk.

"You're going to mess with people's minds again"-Her Servant more stated than asked, again in a deadpan.

"W-well, it's not my fault that it's so much fun!"-She retorted with a blush of embarrassment and a small huff, "Besides, do you have any better ideas?"

Ritsuka replied by simply sighing and shaking his head. He knew when to give up.

"Exactly"-Alaya puffed her chest out in pride, "Now, the testing isn't due until 3 days from now, which is a bummer. But changing that would be a headache I'd rather not think about"-She said with a small disappointed sigh.

Before she snapped her fingers.

"I know! Let's go exploring!"-She shouted and didn't even wait for her Servants response before she was out in the hall complaining about him needing to hurry up.

Ritsuka sighed for the umpetenth time… But a smile grew on his face afterwards. Really, normal life was refreshing, and seeing someone so genuinely happy? It never got old.

* * *

Walking through the streets of the unnamed city/town they were in, Ritsuka had to admit, he'd been in Chaldea for so long that he'd almost completely forgotten how modern cities and towns looked like! And it was a nice experience to see.

In front of him, Alaya skipped with her usual enthusiasm gaining a few odd looks and smiles alike from people catching sight of the two.

They stopped at a few shops here and there, both gaining interest in different things but neither actually bought very much (Alaya didn't buy anything, she just messed with the cashiers minds) and soon it was getting dark.

They'd decided to buy a cone of ice-cream each and sit down at a bench overlooking the open ocean and a small island in the distance.

"So, that's the ISA huh?"-Ritsuka asked, looking at the tall spiral like building towering over everything else on the island and was clearly visible from where they sat. Alaya followed his gaze and gained a small smirk.

"Yup, that's it. What, you getting excited already?"-She asked with a predatory smile. Ritsuka gave her an odd look.

"Excited? Hardly. *Sigh* just a little nervous I guess"-He admitted. His Master's smile was replaced by a solemn look.

"You miss them… Don't you?"-She asked.

"Of course"-He replied, "They were practically my life. But, I know I'll see them again, so it's alright"-He assured her.

"Yeah…"

….

….

….

"!?"

"Huh? What is it?"-She questioned, looking at her shocked Servant as his eyes darted around behind them.

"Hmm, just thought I, felt someone's presence there for a moment… It felt, strange, though somewhat familiar"-He replied tensely. Alaya regarded him with a worried look, finishing her ice-cream, she stood up.

"Well, I guess we should go then, before we get into any kind of trouble"-She suggested.

"Yeah, you're right"-Ritsuka agreed, standing up as well and following his Master.

Walking through the vacant streets of the place, neither could deny the tense atmosphere hanging heavily in the air.

"Hey, Ritsuka, you getting the same bad feeling about this as I am?"-She asked quietly. Her Servant nodded slightly.

"Yeah, someone's definitely following us"-He replied in an equally quiet tone. He tensed, and quickly turned around, summoning a set of Verdant Black Keys as he did, throwing them in the direction behind them.

Three almost inaudible pinging sounds were made as they hit whatever he threw them at… Followed by, clicking sound?

"Why, is that anyway to greet a friend?"-The voice made Ritsuka's eyes widen in shock.

'That voice… It can't be!'

Out of the shadows came a relatively short, white haired woman with eyes in amber-like color.

"I thought I recognized a familiar face… It has been a while, Ritsuka"

"O-Olga Marie?"

"SURPRISE!"-Alaya suddenly shouted making Rituska yelp uncharacteristically as he fell to the ground.

* * *

"So, made any progress?"-Alaya asked hopefully, as the three were back in the hotel room. The Ex-Director of Chaldea sighed in slight frustration as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Even as a Magi, I have to admit, the Infinite Stratos does boast a formidable security system"-Olga Marie replied, "But, I did stop by to get your name on the board, so it looks like you'll be going to testing in three days"-She said.

"Yay! You're the best Marol!"

Olga felt one of her eyebrows twitch in annoyance at the nickname.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"-She asked with a small frown.

"Hehehe"-Alaya only replied with a cheeky snicker, before she turned to her stil dumbstruck Servant, "Hey, Earth to Rituska! If you're done playing a fish out of water, say something!"-She shouted playfully. Ritsuka stopped opening and closing his mouth, but didn't get anything inteligible out anyhow.

"I, uh… uhm"

Both girls snickered at his dumbstruck behaviour.

"Still an idiot, you haven't changed in that department"-Olga jabbed jokingly. Light pink dusted her cheeks slightly as she approached him, and broke him out of his stupor by embracing him in a hug.

Ritsuka tensed at the unexpected contact and looked at Alaya in shock. The girl gave him a smile and a thumbs up as she quickly but quietly left the room by dematerializing.

"Alaya showed me everything"-The white-haired woman said softly, "Thank you, for taking care of the singularities… And, for never forgetting about me"-She pushed her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment, which only served to make her even more flustered. Ritsuka soon returned the embrace and replied,

"How could I forget about one of the people who had me going until the very end? I swore I'd avenge your death… Erm, speaking of which, what happened?"-He asked.

They broke off from the embrace and Olga Marie cleared her throat to recompose herself before she answered,

"Well, Alaya got ahold of me before I... Erm"

"It's alright, you don't have to say it"-He assured her. The woman took a deep breath, smiling slightly.

"Thank you. Anyways, after that, she showed me what you and the rest in Chaldea had been doing, since, her realm is timeless I didn't have to wait long. Afterwards, I was summoned here and became a student at the ISA"-She explained.

"The ISA huh? Say, do you have a personal IS? Just curious"-Olga Marie straightened herself and puffed her chest out in pride.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I have a personal IS. In fact, I currently find myself as the British Representative"-She boasted haughtily.

"British Representative huh? I thought that was Cecilia Alcott, at least, according to what Alaya told me"-Ritsuka replied, tilting his head slightly.

"Alcott?"-Olga seemed almost insulted, "That girl is a candidate. Hmph, the first year doesn't even know the first thing about real combat. Honestly, it's a wonder she's even a candidate!"

"Erm, I'm guessing you two don't get along"-The Servant guessed.

"Oh, no no no. It's not that. We have never actually spoken with each other. But I have heard her speak and it reminds me too much of a certain hyena from the clock-tower"-The Ex-Director corrected.

"Riiight. I have never actually been to the clock-tower, so I have no idea what you're talking about"-Ritsuka replied sheepishly.

"*Sigh* You're better off that way, that girl was a pain. In any case, speaking of the first years, you are most likely going to be attending class 1-1 after your little reveal, since that is where the other male pilot attends"-She said, "A fair warning, the girls at the ISA might be persistent, but _those_ girls... "-She trailed off.

"I uh, think I understand what you mean. Thanks. So, anyways, how long have you been a pilot for?"

"Almost 2 years now, of course it doesn't mean any of the 3rd or 4th years have any chance against me…"

And the two continued to converse, catch up and after a while decided to go to sleep.

After a rather… Interesting conversation between the three inhabitants of the "room" Ritsuka decided to take the couch and allow the two girls to sleep in the beds.

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **Now, before anyone yells out bloody murder over Olga Marie's introduction into the story, my reason for bringing her into the story is because I think they killed her off way too early in the game. I really don't like it, since she's a very well set up character and the way they killed her just put me off quite a bit…**

 **Anyways, now it's time for reviews! That I haven't replied to… Until like, 3 - 2 months late…**

 **Midnight49: I hope I can live up to your expectations with the buildup then, because version 1 it is.**

 **Stratos263: Yes, it's a mystery. Though, I do apologize for the muck up of her hair-color.**

 **Pepebomb: We'll see, we'll see.**

 **Prismatic Glaive: Again, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest: Well, because I didn't think of it at the moment. And I wanted to go with Ruler because… I think there are way too little Ruler Class Servants.**

 **Rionline: Yeah, I'm trying to get a schedule together, but it's still a bit messy. I'll get back on that though.**

 **SentinelPrimeKnightOfCybertron: Jesus your name is a mouthful, no offense. Anyways, yes he dealt with a lot a weird people in Chaldea… That wouldn't stop him from being nervous about having to deal with more though.**

 **hollowichigo12: Yeah when I think about it, I do like the more natural approach in version 1 a lot better myself. Though, version 2 only got 2 votes while version 1 got… *Scrolls though the reviews and counts* 16 votes! A couple of people weren't sure but, that's also fine.**

 **3dots: Definitely going to keep that in mind. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **JeanneShinn: I never realized the fluff I wrote into the chapter. I'm really bad with writing anything romantic, but i'll try it with pairings if it doesn't break the story.**

 **WPatton9210: Thank you! And again with pairing, if it doesn't break the story then I'll have a go at it, though you should probably expect a LOT of edits in those chapters… Glad you're interested though. And uh, yeah version 2 only got 2 votes so… Sorry.**

 **oreghost8: Because, as one of the reviewers stated, if Ritsuka was able to pull out any Noble Phantasm he ever wanted at any time, it would kinda break the point of any kind of conflict because Ritsuka would just curb stomp the poor sod that tried to do anything. And yeah, I'm planning on introducing a second Noble Phantasm for him in the future, though that's not going to be until a while into the story.**

 **Prismatic Glaive: Mhm, I completely agree, and so does most of the voters. Version 1 it is my friend.**

 **Ruberforumfree: Most other voters, and myself would agree with you.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: Hope this is enough to satisfy you for now. Thanks for supporting me!**

 **The indominator: Thanks for the criticism. I fixed that (I think?) with Alaya now being just a fragment of the counter-force as she goes along with Ritsuka. Thanks for the support!**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: I'm glad you like it mate!**

 **zeferoz: A simple review, but it says what you want clearly! I hope I can satisfy you with this and the coming chapters milord/milady.**

 **Gashadokuro Amanojaku: Thanks for the criticism. I've already applied it and changed his Noble Phantasm because I completely agree with you. Curb stomps are fun, but after a while they just get boring and bland. And on the topic of Archer… He's not really fitting for this type of mission since he still has his own views and opinions. Ritsuka also has this, but is more easily ready to accept others views and opinions that might differ from his own. And yeah, I changed it so that it is explained why Ritsuka is being summoned as a Servant instead of a full on Counter-Guardian.**

 **Honestly, I'm surprised someone took the time to write an as lengthy and detailed review as you did. Makes me feel special, thank you.**

 **Stratos263: I'll keep on going, thanks for the support!**

 **Pepebomb: I know you said it in the first chapter, but I hope you like the third chapter as well. Thanks for the support!**

 **Guest: Yes, every. Single. One. Of those summonable in Fate GO… Plus a few others. Though it has been nerfed so he can't just pull it out anytime he wants but it's more akin to the gacha roll in the game. Thanks for the criticism though.**

 **Thank you all for the continued support of the story… Also…**

 **4000 views milestone! WOHO!**

 **And with that, I bid you good day, or good night, whichever works for you.**

 **Bye bye!**


	5. Calm Before the Storm Kind Off

**Heyo everyone! It's almost Christmas time, and I'm goin away again during Christmas break, so I thought I'd start writing again.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient for this, it makes me super happy to know so many actually enjoy my stories enough to stick around.**

 **And also, 7000 views.**

 **I just… Wow. I don't even know what to say…**

 **In any case, the fourth chapter of Simply Magic is here, and as always, I'll leave the replies to your reviews at the end.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 4: Calm Before the Storm… Kind Off**

* * *

The ISA, otherwise known as the Infinite Stratos Academy, located off the coast of a smaller city in Japan, completely cut off with the exception of a single mono-rail going from the city to the island.

Bronze beaches and open waters surrounded the futuristic establishment, teaming with nature in such a way that made the otherwise bland-looking white buildings appear incredibly appealing.

By a small lake, just beyond the furthest buildings of the island, was a young girl holding a wooden katana, or a shinai as they were more properly referred to as. Wind blew through her raven hair, ice-blue eyes keeping their gaze on the wheat target in front of her. Hands firmly grasping the handle of her training weapon, and feet in a somewhat comfortable stance.

She struck forward, and the sword hit slightly off to the side of the ring placed on the dummy, making her sigh as she retracted her sword-arm.

"Grrr, how does he make it look so easy"-She growled in frustration as she clenched the weapons handle harder. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she took a stance again and held the sword out.

This time she swung the sword in a narrow arc towards the target, making a small *ping* sound as the tip made contact with the metal. She retracted her arm, and flung it out again in a straight strike, hitting just to the right of the middle.

When she retracted her arm again, the girl looked down at the sword and nodded to herself in slight satisfaction.

"Better"-She muttered.

* * *

"Hey! Tohsaka-san!"-A female voice made itself known as ice-blue eyes turned to the source of the voice. Letting go of the bag that held the training dummy she'd borrowed and leaning it on the side of the wooden wall of the dojo, Rin smiled at the new arrival.

Dressed in the normal female version of the ISA uniform like herself, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, somewhat darker than her own, and with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Edelweiss-san"-Rin greeted the girl with a slight nod of her head, "Your classes already done?"-She asked.

The blonde girl smiled even wider, and shook her head.

"Nope, not yet. We're just on an extended break. One of my classmates passed out"-She said with a barely restrained snicker, making Rin raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"-She asked simply. The other girl looked barely able to contain her laughter, hunched over clutching her stomach with one hand, while the other covered her mouth.

"Y-yeah *snicker*, you should've seen it! She was just reading her book like everyone else, then BAM!"-The girl smacked her hands together for emphasis, "She just fell headfirst into it!"-She laughed.

Rin couldn't help but let out a small snicker herself. But really, she could sympathize with the poor girl. Some of the material the Academy made them read was just soooo boring.

Then again, the peace and calm, aside from the usual high-school drama was something she was rather fond of. Being at a relatively normal school without having to worry about being attacked by another magus was a refreshing change of pace.

"So…"-The older girl trailed off, "Wanna join me for lunch?"-She asked. Rin smiled politely and nodded.

"Sure"-She replied.

The two of them were, despite their age, no more than second-year students. The classes of which, were otherwise made up of 16-17-year-olds. Though, the ISA wasn't really an Academy were age mattered, that is if you had a high enough compatibility with the IS. Rin herself had an A-rank, which meant that despite her being 19 at the time, she was sent off to join a bunch of 15-16-year-olds in their first year.

The older, blonde girl, Jessica Edelweiss from Germany, was in a similar position. Though, she had a B+ rank, bordering on A, and was about half a year older than Rin. Their mutual position, and dislike of said position made them good friends pretty much the instant they met, and they helped each-other out, even though they were in different classes.

The raven-haired girl suddenly sneezed, making Jessica turn to her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Catching a cold there or something?"-She asked. Rin shook her head, somewhat confused by the suddenness of the sneeze herself.

"No… Just, you know how it's a common theme to have characters in books sneeze when someone far away mentions them?"

Jessica crossed her arms.

"You, sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. But if I find out that someone _did_ speak badly of me… That person is going to get it"-She fumed slightly.

"I pity whoever that poor soul may be"-Jessica shook her head with a small chuckle in amusement.

* * *

When they reached the cafeteria, the place was relatively empty considering the time of the day.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, but. Don't you have any classes today?"-Jessica asked as the two went over to get their food.

Rin shook her head.

"No. Classes were canceled today, I don't know why but I'm not complaining. I needed more time to study for the test that was due today. Seriously, I can't understand half of the technical jargon they spout"-She replied, somewhat annoyed by the fact as she filled her plate.

"Eh? I can understand. I don't get most of it either"-Her friend shrugged as she was done getting food on her own plate.

"Really? Then how come you have such good grades in everything?"-Rin questioned, sitting down at a table, with Jessica sitting across from her.

"I do what everyone else does. I take notes and I study. You do the same, right?"

"Of course, but I mean, my family has never been too involved with technological stuff. We were always more… Old fashioned, I guess you can say"-Rin sighed.

"Yeah, I think I actually prefer the old fashioned ways…"-Jessica trailed off, with a distant look in her eyes, "I mean, my uncle was like that too. Whenever we came to visit, everything just seemed… Calmer. It was the only thing that got me through the stress of school actually…"-She sighed.

"I'm, sorry for bringing up a sore subject"-Rin said apologetically. The older girl gave her small smile and waved her off.

"Don't worry, I've come to terms with it"

Even so, Rin couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. She wanted to tell her, but couldn't. The man she spoke off, her uncle, was a magus. An upstart like a certain idiot she knew, but unlike said idiot, this man crossed the wrong people on accident and had no way of defending himself…

After all, to cross the Einzberns is like a death-sentence for any magus less than herself.

"Sooo, speak with your boyfriend lately?"-Jessica asked with a cheeky smile in order to change the subject.

"Really Edelweiss-san? Now?"-She asked in a deadpan, though not being able to keep a small blush from her face.

"What? Can you blame me? I'm curious!"-Jessica defended herself, "After all, you're probably the only one I've met in this place who isn't all crazy-gooey for that one boy, whatshisname?"-She said.

"Ichika Orimura"-Rin reminded her, "And first of all, Shirou and I are _not_ in a relationship. Second of all, eww Edelweiss. Orimura is like, what? 5 years younger than me?"

"Doesn't seem to stop some of the other girls around"-The blonde smirked. Rin sighed.

"Perverts"-She muttered, making Jessica snicker, "Seriously, what _is_ this academy?"-She asked in an exasperated tone, cupping her face in her hands.

Jessica shrugged.

"Beats me. But, hey. At least flying's fun"-She said.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Hey, did you girls hear?"-They heard one of the first-years "whisper" to her friends, "They found another guy able to pilot the IS!"

"Wait, what?"-Another asked.

"Yeah, I heard about it"-A third spoke up excitedly, "I hope he'll be in our class"

"Fat chance"-A fourth spoke solemnly, "They're probably going to place him in the same class as Orimura… Lucky girls…"-She muttered angrily.

Jessica and Rin turned to look at each-other, and blinked.

"Another guy?"-The blonde asked quietly.

"Seems so"-Rin replied, making sure to keep her tone low as well.

"Hmm, wonder what he'll be like"-Jessica wondered.

"Oh, don't you start as-well"-Rin hissed, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Hehe, what? You scared I'll leave you for him?"

"No, I mean… Maybe"-Rin shook her head, "If you do, I'll string you up to the top of the tower"-She threatened.

"Duly noted"-Jessica replied with a chuckle.

* * *

"Just one more day"-Ritsuka sat on his bed, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Don't worry too much. Just remember what I said and it'll be fine"-Olga-Marie tried to help him calm down.

Keyword being "tried".

One of his eyebrows twitched.

"Olga, you basically told me that I'm going to be placed in a class full of lustful lunatics"-He hissed, "That's NOT helping"

The ex-director smirked at him.

"Oh, you'll be fine"-She insisted, waving him off, "What you should worry about is your teacher. I heard she's super strict, and doesn't have anything against hitting her students"

Ritsuka blinked…

"Seriously, what _is_ this academy!? First, a bunch of hormonal teenage girls with only _two_ teenage guys around, and second, teachers who beat their students!? What's next!?"-He flailed his arms in frustration, making Olga snicker at his misfortune.

"You don't want to know"-Alaya suddenly made herself known, walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed with a tired yawn as she stretched her arms out. She suddenly had an evil smirk, "I could tell you"-She teased.

"No, just… No"-The poor boy sighed, "I'm trying to calm down and you two are just making it worse… This is like high-school all over again"

"Don't be like that. I'll be there too you know"-Alaya gave him a cheery smile. Olga nodded.

"And me as well. I may not be in the same class, but all classes and years have very similar lunch periods"-She supplied.

"Well, that's something"-Ritsuka fell onto his back on the bed.

" _If it helps, I'm certain your teacher's strict nature will keep the females in line"_ -A new female voice spoke up.

"Yeah, thanks"-Ritsuka replied, looking down at the white watch on his arm, with a light-blue display. Placed just above a set of familiar red marks, "Just, make sure to keep your alternate form… I don't even want to imagine the attention we'd get if you didn't"

" _Of course, master"_

* * *

The stars lit up the night sky, with the crescent moon hanging low. People went about their business as usual and even though it was nearing mid-night, there were still plenty of people out on the streets.

In one area, a couple of people had gathered around an electronic announcement board, showing the news.

"We have recently gotten word of the new male found capable of piloting the Infinite Stratos unit"-Murmurs began to spread throughout the gathered crowd.

"Many begin to question if this is a mere coincidence, or if males capable of such a feat will begin to appear more frequently"-The murmurs grew slightly angered at this.

"The young boy, Ritsuka Fujimaru, 15-years-old and born in Fuyuki city"

The news reporter continued to speak, and in the crowd of gathered people, a petite girl's red eyes widened at the mention of the name in curiosity.

'Ritsuka…' Suddenly, the announcement board began to spark with electric currents which sent a wave of shocked gasps throughout the crowd, as they backed up.

'Fujimaru…' The board went out in a large explosion, people yelled and ran as far as they could, leaving the girl alone.

'That name… It's familiar'-A smile formed on her face, 'Maybe, he can tell me who I am?'-The smile grew as she turned around.

'And if he doesn't talk willingly… I'll just have to force it out of him' She started walking away as the remains of the board fell to the ground with a loud crash, police sirens being heard in the background.

'Ritsuka… You have my attention' Purple hair fluttered in the wind as the girl walked away from the scene.

* * *

 **Ooooh, this spells trouble for our protagonist. One wonders who this girl is, no? Well, I'm not gonna spoil! So, you all will just have to wait.**

 **In any case, onto the reviews!**

 **Ruberforumfree: Err, I don't know. I haven't thought about writing any lemons… I'm terrible with writing romance anyways but, we'll see. Although I'm not promising a pairing with Olga-Marie, just putting that out there.**

 **Stratos263: In the game it is stated that her soul is pretty much destroyed, finito, yes. But I did explain in the previous chapter how Alaya saved her. Don't worry if you missed it though, happens to the best of us.**

 **Pepebomb: Thanks man! I'm still thinking of pairings but, the comedy route stuff is very tempting. It's on the table, thanks for the suggestion.**

 **longbowchris50: I know right? She's one of my favorite characters.**

 **ringtallemur0: I'm supposing you wanted to place your vote? Well, it's a little late, but it's the one I went for anyways, so I hope you like it.**

 **Mr. Haziq: I haven't decided any pairings yet. But I'm thinking of putting it up to a vote when the time comes around… Or I might go with the comedy route, meaning a harem but none of the girls really manage to get his attention. As for the Noble Phantasm, I'm not spoiling anything, but, I'm glad you're interested.**

 **Guest: Stealing? Well, again, pairing's still up for discussion but thanks for leaving your thoughts. (Though, might wanna be a little more discreet if you're gonna hate on one of my other stories… Just my two cents, you have rights to your opinion)**

 **Akashi1412: Highly unlikely that he ever will. Ichika is known as the most dense anime harem protagonist around… That's high praise, seriously. Such a title is not earned easily.**

 **Think that's all. Sorry if I missed any reviews. Been a while since I updated any of my stories, and I'm a little tired right now.**

 **Anyways, have a good continued day or night to all of you!**

 **GiantFlyingScythe, signing out.**


End file.
